Pomme d'amour et folle à lier
by BakaUshi
Summary: Beuh...je crois que je fait une fixation sur les fêtes forraines...ceci est un OS yaoi,je tenais juste à prévenir...Enjoy


_**Disclamer**__**: **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'ai pourtant tout tenté, même le chantage, mais Tite Kubo est un vrai mur de pierre, il résiste à tout mes assauts.

_**Note: **_Ceci est un OS Ikkaku/Yumichika, je trouve ce couple trop peu présent sur le fandom français et donc voilà, j'ai pondu cette…chose.

_**Note 2:**_Cet OS n'est pas encore corrigé, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe!

_**Résumé: **__Quant une folle nommée Mizaho décide de tout faire pour se rapprocher de son « chéri » mais que tout tombe à l'eau à cause d'une question de pomme d'amour…_

Envoyé en mission sur Terre, Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient une nouvelle fois loger chez la douce et magnifique (hum hum) Mizaho qui avait sauter de joie en voyant son chauv…rasé préféré. Ceci étant bien sur un euphémisme pour censurer le fait qu'elle est tentée de l'étouffer en le serrant « un peu » fort dans ses bras en criant des « Mon chériiii! » qui fit grincer des dents le brun, trouvant décidemment cette fille laide trop bruyante à son goût.

Malheureusement pour eux, il semblait que leurs bonnes étoiles se soient fait la malle pour aller boire un coup car la jeune fille leurs demanda, où plutôt les tira par la peau du cou, si il voulait aller à la fête foraine avec elle.

Bien entendu, son but n'était absolument pas de se rapprocher d'Ikkaku en faisant des manèges effrayant pour pouvoir se coller à son torse musclé, le shinigami la serrant doucement des ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes avant de l'embrasser…

« -Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! »

Le cri fit sursauter les deux hommes qui regardèrent la jeune hystéri…fille comme ci elle venait d'une autre planète en se disant qu'ils devraient peut être se payer un hôtel, quitte à dormir ensemble…hein? Dormir…avec l'autre? Ensemble? Dans le même lit? Lorsqu'il réalisa se qu'il venait de penser, le visage de Yumichika prit une jolie couleur écrevisse(une belle couleur hein! Parce que rien n'est laid sur lui) alors que son compère se contenta de marcher plus rapidement, l'air ailleurs.

Quant à la chose les accompagnant, elle s'imaginait à présent se voir offrir une pomme d'amour et la partager avec l'élu de son cœur…Malheureusement, un stand de réglisses américains décida qu'être au milieu du chemin devait être une bonne place au soleil et Mizaho se le prit en pleine face, en poussant un soupir d'agonie. Il y eu un gros blanc, comprenez les anges avaient put faire une partie de poker avec Satan, avant que le brun, ne pouvant plus se contenir, explose de rire, se fichant bien de se donner en spectacle.

La châtain, vexée, se releva et se retourna, l'air digne, mais ce fut le tour d'un arbre de la salué.

Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour calmer Yumichika jusqu'à ce qu'Ikkaku trouve la technique infaillible, à savoir prendre Mizaho dans ses bras. Où plutôt, c'Est-ce que vit le brun se qui le calma d'un seul coup puisqu'il arrêta de rire et prit un air renfermé, inquiétant le rasé qui ne voyait que très rarement son ami dans cet état. « cela me rend bien trop laid voyons! » qu'il disait…

Malheureusement, il n'eu pas le temps de creuser plus car la fauteuse de trouble les conduisit au manège qui, selon elle la rapprocherait du shinigami, le New Dream*.Les wagons étaient vraiment serrés, peut être était-ce son jour de chance…

Elle poussa donc le chauve dans le wagon et se glissa à coté, un sourire niais collé au visage, qui s'effaça quant-elle remarqua que ce n'était pas elle que l'homme regardait, mais la «tapette » qui l'accompagnait.

« -Hey, Yumichika, tu veux pas faire un tour? »

*_Dit non abrutit, dit non!_*

_« -_Non, désolé mais je n'aime pas ce manège.. »

« -Ok… »

*Ouiiiiiiii! »

Le manège se mit alors en route et le tour se passa bien, si on oubliait le décès des tympans d'Ikkaku dut au « Je vaiiiis vomiiiiiir/mourir! » qu'avait poussé l'humaine à coté de lui.

Humaine qui pensait déjà à un autre manège, le Crazy-dance*, pour se rapprocher du chauve. Le même cirque se passa sauf que le brun décida d'en faire un tour, espérant se changer les idées. Souhait accepté puisqu'il se retrouva avec un autre homme qu'il trouva assez charmant d'ailleurs…ce qui déplut fortement à son coéquipier qui grinça des dents lorsqu'il vit le léger rapprochement de l'homme lorsque Yumichika ferma les yeux en se cramponnant à la barre de son wagon, wagon qui était juste en face du leurs…

Lorsque le tour fut terminé, l'inconnu invita notre beauté préféré à boire un verre mais celui-ci refusa gentiment, au plus grand damne de celui-ci et de Mizaho et au grand bonheur d'Ikkaku qui fit mentalement une petite danse de la joie.

Malheureusement, le plan machiavélique de la jeune fille n'était pas terminé, loin de là! Foi de Mizaho, elle voulait son chéri, elle l'aurait!

« -Une…maison…hantée?

-Quoi, tu as peur? Railla la jeune fille à l'intention du brun, tu n'es pas obligé de venir tu sais?

-Nan, je n'ai pas peur! Ikkaku, tu viens? »

Devant l'air furieux de son ami, une goutte de sueur apparut sur le crane du susnommé et il se décida à rentrer dans le wagon, le trouvant légèrement étroit pour les deux hommes qu'ils étaient, quoi que le brun ayant un gabarit plutôt féminin, tout comme son visage…

Le brun, se sentant observé se retourna vers son ami et voulu dire quelque chose mais le wagon démarra dans un grincement sinistre et il se contenta de frissonner, appréhendant légèrement le tour, trouvant en vérité le manège effrayant, moi que Kempachi, serte, mais effrayant quant même.

Alors qu'il essayait de contenir son angoisse, un monstre en état de décomposition apparut devant eux, le faisant couiner de peur, et le trajet continua de moitié comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

« Gyaaaahahaaaaaaaaaah! »

Les larmes aux yeux, le pauvre shinigami s'aggripa fermement au bras de son ami qui rougit fortement en bénissant le ciel qu'ils soient plongés dans le noir le plus total.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le léger sanglot étouffé du brun qu'il s'inquiéta et se décida à le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Celui-ci se calma aussitôt et se laissa aller jusqu'à ce que la lumière annonça la sortie ne pointe le bout de son nez. Etonnement, les deux regrettaient presque le fait de devoir se détacher…Yumichika, le visage légèrement rouge, prononça un faible « merci » avant de retourner voir l'abandonnée qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps de ne pas avoir été avec l'homme de sa vie.

*Puisque c'est comme ça, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution…La pomme d'amour!*

« -Heeey, Darling, j'ai un peut faim, pas toi?

-Hmm…un peut…et toi Yum…

-Parfait, le coupa la jeune fille, j'ai vue un stand pas loin, tu veux y aller?

-eu…si tu veux… »

Le stand était assez grand, mignon et plus tout de suite à Yumichika qui regardait les sucreries et autres avec des yeux remplis d'étoile.

Soudain, une d'entre elle attira son attention.

« -Hu? Excusez moi, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Abrutit d'efféminé, c'est des pommes d'amour, tu vient d'où pour pas savoir, de la planète mars?

-tss, je ne te permet pas de te moquer de moi, pauvre fille laide!

-Pardon? C'est toi qui ose me dire ça alors que les seules personnes qui sont attirés par toi, c'est de vieux pervers?

-! Je… »

Le brun se tut et baissa la tête, serrant son poing presque jusqu'au sang et Ikkaku se rendit compte que la gêneuse était allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin et cela l'énerva profondément. Alors, comme ci de rien n'était, il prit le pot de confiture trainant sur le rebord et le lui vida entièrement sur la tête sous le regard choqué du brun, le rire des autres individus et les cris persans de la jeune fille qui, folle de rage, partie en courant en promettant à Yumichika de le faire payer…

« -Merci beaucoup Ikkaku, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais…

-T'inquiète, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te faire du soucis, elle est complètement folle à lié cette fille…Oh fait, tu veux quelque chose à manger?

-Euuuu…et bien…j'aimerais bien gouter…une pomme d'amour. »

Le brun était à présent complètement rouge, ne voulant pas que son ami se foute de lui.

« -Quoi? J'ai pas comprit là!

-Je…J'aimerais…j'aimeraisbienunepommed'amour!

-!Ah, eu….si tu veux…deux pommes d'amour s'il vous plait monsieur!

-Bien sur, tenez jeune homme, sa vous fera 10 euros avec le pot de confiture.

-A attend, je vais payer, c'est de ma faute et puis, tu n'as pas à m'offrir quoi que ce s…

-Chut! Grogna le rasé en posant une main sur la bouche de l'autre, c'est moi qui l'ai versé et sa ne me dérange pas du tout de te la payer, alors accepte la! »

Le micro sourire du shinigami fit flancher la détermination du brun et celui-ci accepta la belle pomme rouge avec un sourire éclatant, les joues légèrement rosies ce qui ne laissa pas de marbre l'autre homme.

Remarquant enfin que la nuit était tombée, les deux décidèrent de faire un tour de grande roue avant de partir. Et se qui devait arriver arriva, il y eu une panne d'électricité qui les laissa en plan, à 30 mètres d'altitude.

« -Oh.

-et merde…je crois qu'on va passer la nuit ici…

-tu plaisantes?

-Pas du tout.

-Taisez vous vous deux, on essaye d'appelé le guichet! »

En plus d'être bloqué en hauteur, ils avaient eu la chance de tomber sur une cabine bondée, coincés entre un vieux gribou et un homme qui ne cessait de faire du pied au brun, malgré les regards noirs de celui-ci.

« -Oh fait, tu ne manges pas ta pomme?

-hein? Ah sisi! »

Le brun fixa la pomme et, soudain, éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards noirs des autres passagers et un regard lubrique de la part de son voisin.

« -Hey,Ikkaku, c'est trop drôle ahah! Devine le point commun entre cette pomme et toi?

-eu…

-elle et toi êtes tous les deux tout rond et agréable à regarder!ahah!

-que…? Hey,je suis pas ton rond!…Attend, t'as dit que j'était agréable à regarder?

-Ah!…Eu…désolé, ça m'a échappé… »

Le visage du shinigami était à présent aussi rouge que la pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main, le rendant vraiment mignon. D'ailleurs, un sourire étrange s'étira sur les lèvres de son « ami » et il lui posa alors sa propre devinette.

« -Dit Yumichika, tu sais le point commun entre toi et cette pomme?

-eu…non?

-J'ai tous les deux envies de vous croquer! »S'exclama-t-il juste au moment où la roue se remit en marche, faisant basculer le brun dans ses bras. Celui ci ne quitta alors plus sa couleur écrevisse et se serra contre le torse de son coéquipier pour que celui-ci ne voit pas son visage. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne fut pas de cet avis et posa ses mains sur ses de chaque coté de son visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les réactions autours d'eux furent mitigés: il y eu les « Oooooh », les « Aaaaaaaah » les « Rooh, les jeunes de nos jours, tous dévergondés! » et le cri de désespoir du pervers à côté du brun qui lui profitait pleinement du baiser volé par son sans-doute-petit-ami.

Finalement, le tour arriva à son terme et ils se séparèrent doucement avant de repartirent main dans la main, n'ayant même pas remarquer les deux pommes d'amour oubliées sur la banquette…

_**THE END**_

Aaaarg, mon dieu que c'est niais et mal écrit!

Sérieusement, je comprend pas comment j'ai put écrire un truc pareil -'

Les tomates et les battes de baseball sur le côté ne sont pas là pour décorer, mais pour que vous puissiez vous en servir contre moi à volonté(de toute façon, je suis une personne masochiste d'après ma pseudo-bêta-qui-sert-a-rien)

Sinon, pour les manèges, j'ai prit mes préférés de la sainte Ouine, alors je m'excuse pour ceux qui connaissent pas…=/

À bientôt!

Ps: si jamais une suicidaire veut que je tente un p'tit OS sur un pairing en particulier, no problemo!


End file.
